


What Should Have Happened:   Did You Ever Love Me

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom





	

There is a moment when a pin-drop could be heard and it is then that an exchange of almost wounded glances are made between the two. Anna knew she had done him wrong and that it would probably be impossible to make amends. Yet, here she was.

The brunette chews her lower-lip, trying desperately to summon up the courage that is necessary to start this conversation. The last icy tendrils of her their last encounter began to choke off her nerve. She had made it this far from Washington's camp and she couldn't allow herself to back down now. With her fingers coiling into the fabric of her cloak, she maneuvers around several drunk patrons until she reaches him.

Her tone fills with a warm fondness as she approaches him, "Edmund, you look well."

He clears his throat and replies, "do I?" And from the way the words roll off of his tongue, Anna immediately knows that this is all a facade.There is still the unnerving appearance of betrayal and agony written within every coil and fleck of his burnt-sienna of autumn leaves and gold colored hues. "Mrs. Strong...." comes a well rasped return of the greeting.

Formality between a Major and a constituent who was under his protection could be expected. But not between them, they were more than friends. She recoils slightly in surprise, having expected him to warmly call her Anna. The brunette adored the way her name sounded upon his lips on every other occasion save for this. The terrible ache that came from his coldness was likened only to having one's heart ripped out of their chest as if, it were down from a pillow.

He had been the victim of an unfortunate web, a sacrifice for the greater good. And yet, as Anna stands before him now, she knows that she would have written their history any other way instead of this. The brunette swallows sharply denoting his impossibly rigid and yet defeated stance. Her heart flutters anxiously inside of her chest as she realizes his eyes are studying her with the expectation for her to make the first move.

"I'm sorry for the way things ended between us..." comes her mousier than usual remark. It is impossible to keep her head tilted upwards proudly any longer.

"Sorry?" Comes the dry reply from Major Hewlett. A sneer is pained across his pale-pink lips. He adds, "You've humiliated me...Mrs. Strong."

"I know..." she breathes, her head drooping and her gaze falling to the wooden floor beneath their feet. "It was not my intention... and I'm..." Anna starts before the Major interjects, "tell me Anna, did you ever truly love me?"

She feels the blow of his words as if, he had physically struck her. This is the moment her world would have to come crashing own again. And yet, to his inquiry she gives a simple reply. "Aye. I did."

The tavern-maid is too ashamed to even look up at him as the silver orbs start to find her long-dark-lashes and descend down her face. "I suppose it doesn't make a difference...now." She whispered, feeling her heart shattering into small fragments.

The gentle thunder of boot-steps raises into the air. Anna assumes that Major Hewlett had gotten so furious or disgusted by her that he has been struck by an abrupt urge to leave the room.

But suddenly, two hands gently clasp her arms and she is drawn into his sturdy chest. His arms quickly enfold around her. "It makes all the difference in the world. I love you for all that you are and all that you do. Anna you are a beacon of light in the darkness. And for you, I can not withhold my forgiveness."


End file.
